1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case structure and an electronic device with the case structure thereof; more particularly, the present invention relates to a case structure and an electronic device with the case structure thereof capable of utilizing an original button structure to detach an outer cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of technology, basic requirements for modern electronic devices include not only powerful performance but also attractive appearance or uniqueness. Therefore, the design of replacing an outer cover of an electronic device has already been disclosed in the prior art.
In the prior art, the electronic device mainly utilizes either a notch detaching mechanism or a button detaching mechanism. The design of the notch detaching mechanism provides a notch design located between the outer cover and a main body, such that a user can detach the outer cover through the notch. In the button detaching mechanism, the user utilizes a button specially designed on the outer cover to detach the outer cover by means of pressing. However, in the prior art, both the notch detaching mechanism and the button detaching mechanism have to reserve a space for the arrangement of the notch or the button, which occupies a certain amount of mechanical space, and may possibly affect the integrity of the appearance of the electronic device.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a case structure and an electronic device with the case structure thereof to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.